A radio communication standard such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) and LTE-Advanced for enabling the high-speed and large-capacity radio access has recently been proposed in order to cope with the increase in the wireless data traffic in a mobile communication network (e.g., Non-patent Document 1, Non-patent Document 2). In a forward link radio access in LTE and in LTE-Advanced, data channels for transmitting data signals to each unit of user equipment are orthogonal in a frequency domain or in a time domain. Therefore, the interference between data channels for each unit of user equipment is controlled.
For example, in an orthogonal radio access in a frequency domain shown in FIG. 1, frequency bandwidths allocated to each mobile station UE (UE-A, UE-B, UE-C) are orthogonal to each other, so that the interference is controlled. Each mobile station UE demodulates only the frequency bandwidth allocated to the mobile station UE itself, thereby obtaining a radio signal for the mobile station UE.